venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Venture Home News
The Venture Home News is a mimeographed newsletter written, edited, and published by Dean Venture, detailing daily life at the Venture Compound and news about Venture Industries. It has a tiny but diverse readership amongst the characters on The Venture Bros. The newsletter generally contains feature articles, advice columns, letters to the editor, word jumbles, comics, and coupons. Readership * reads the Venture Home News in his office in [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]]]]The Monarch * Henchman 21 * Hank Venture * Dermott Fictel * Nikki Fictel * Billy Quizboy * General Treister Episode Appearances Season 3 * ''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman (mentioned) * Tears of a Sea Cow Season 4 * Everybody Comes to Hank's * Bright Lights, Dean City * Operation P.R.O.M. Trivia * Dean Venture refers to himself as "Deany V" in nearly every article. * Dean claims that "pictures increase circulation" for the Venture Home News when Hank catches him drawing pictures of Nancy and Drew Quymn in his notebook.Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman * Dean boasts that The Venture Home News' subscribers "number well into the teens!"''Tears of a Sea Cow'' * The Venture Home News once featured an article on the Boom-Broom ("Boom-Broom Goes to Washington!")''Tears of a Sea Cow'' * The date on the "Boom-Broom Goes to Washington!" edition is Monday, May 23rd, 2008.''Tears of a Sea Cow'' That date was actually a Friday. * Dean Venture writes an advice column called "Dean's Daily Discourse!"''Tears of a Sea Cow'' ** Dean reads aloud an anonymous letter (clearly written by Henchman 21 about his crush on Dr. Mrs. The Monarch) from an advice column titled "Affection Directions": I'm in love with my boss' wife. But because my boss is a known killer and private torturer I'm afraid to say something. Signed, G. Viceroy ** The Monarch then reads aloud Dean's response to G. Viceroy: It's a slippery slope you ski, Mr. Viceroy. But yours truly Deany V thinks it's best to march up to her and tell her how you feel. It doesn't matter that she's kinda scary and that her Dad is magic. It's best to make your noble intentions known. * The headline on the front cover of the issue read by Billy Quizboy at the Hank Co. cafe is "DATELINE NEW YORK", referring to Dean's internship at Impossible Industries.Everybody Comes to Hank'sBright Lights, Dean City The back cover headline is "AFFECTION DIRECTION", the anonymous letter written by Henchman 21 about his crush on Dr. Mrs. The Monarch.''Tears of a Sea Cow'' * General Treister reads the "DATELINE NEW YORK" issue in his office.Operation P.R.O.M. * Dean uses a mimeograph machine to make his newsletter. The mimeograph was invented in 1887 and fell into disuse in the late 1960s, after photocopiers and offset printing became common. Mimeograph machines were mostly used by schools, churches, and clubs. The copies were best known for the purple ink used to make them, and their distinctive and heavy scent. References Category:Newspapers Category:Newsletters Category:Fictional_publications Category:Venture_Family Category:Journalists_and_News_Reporters Category:Publications of the Venture-Verse